Me and Edward
by Glitterlovechic
Summary: A twist in the plot
1. Chapter 1

I always loved Edward but things had changed, Jacob would always interfare with mine and edwards relacionship which got out of control. it was like I was someone different and couldn't understand it. It was like I couldn't do nothing about it but Edward always said he would help me when something like this happens. At first Jacob was alright with us but then he started doing unexpected things like stalking us or breaking in to our home. I wanted it to stop but there was nothing I could do so I ignored it and Edward was pleased with me. It started 6 weeks ago and I don't know why. We were just having a picnic and then Jacob was there growling at us. It was rather odd but I throught it was nothing. So did Edward. we both throgut nothing of it. we throught it would be controlled but it wasn't like that. It was hard you know when you can't figure it out and can't solve it. So we then moved away to Chicargo but he was there again. I was scared of it. I was so nervous. But eventually we were fine but then it had gotten worse each day and every night. I just wanted a normal life to start fresh. But I guessed this never did. It upset me a lot. I always cried myself to sleep as Jacob was in my mind. I decided to text him and I put this "Hello Jacob a word please, why this? what has gotten in to you?". He didn't reply back but he did see the messge of course and would show it to his friends. He would say that I was the problem and that I was the one who would lye to him and not settle down. But it was him. I mean I couldn't understand it all, I just couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I was staring at Edward as he walked past me with his cup which read " No1 Vampire in the house". It was a present from me. He adored it but I knew something was in his mind. There always was something. I had the power to shield him if someone tried to attack us but couldn't protect myself. It was scary at the throgut but I knew I had to think about something else. To stop it from coming back. Jacob was at his house this time. we had given him a warning. so he wouldn't come near us. The cullens knew but they lived in Forkes still. They wanted to stay where they were. I was happy for them. They gave me a key on my marriage to Edward where they gave me a house. But we decided to move out as we wanted a change.

I then gazed up at the sky and kissed Edward goodbye as he was now leaving to go to work. He worked in a candy store called "Floss". It was colourful and wonderfull. I had been there before. I loved it. It was like a I saw alice and her family arrive. they were in the car. It was red. Bright red. They said hello but I didn't respond they knew something was up so I told them this "Hey, something is wrong, Edward had a feeling I didn't tell what it was but it was something I can sense that anyway Jacob has been causing us trouble he's not here not but will be, you know what I'm on about, anyway this time he is more serious, I don't like the sound of it, I need help, to get away from here, I can't talk to Edward he would only snal back and leave me even worse a divorce, Alice can you please tell me what is wrong?". Alice nodded and saw what it was. It was something so powerful. Turns out it was another vampire clan trying to get to us. The clan was called Sunset. they were named after the sunset as that's when they came out. They were on Jacobs side and jacob had a plan to destroy us. Quickly I lep to my feet and ran back into the house and started packing my things. I was scared. scared of what to come. But the cullens rushed in and said "Bella come with us we will have to leave eddy behind he knows it". I was stuck for words. They could see that. But edward called me, but I didn't answer. But it said "Bella the clan is on the move it will arrive in 20 minutes I'm sorry I didn't tell you before get out of here now go with the culens I know your with them". I was heartbrocken. He had lied to me. kept secrets and I couldn't undo that. not for a thousand years. But I relaized I needed a new lover but secretly I got the divorce papers and signed it and sent it off. The post office had got it. Yes me and eddy were divorced. Anyway I got into the car and the cullens drove. They took me to a secret tunnel where vampires would go to for safety. we climbed downstairs and lifted up a trunk and I hid inside. I was waiting for 10 minutes. I had to be quiet I didn't want them to find me.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard nosies coming from the back entrance then a big deep thud. The door went slam and in came the sunsets. One of them called Peter said "Where's Bella? she is in deep trouble. She ruined us and ruined our best mate,she won't run and she won't hide". Carlise said "Why can't you see it's Jacob doing the terrible deeds? He's controlling her. He's ruining her, he's stalking them". "Them, THEM,THEM who's that Oh it's Edward her little ex-boyfriend who are divorced, she wants a new boy now, didn't you see this was a trick all along I will prove it here is a voicemail from Bella and this is what she said "Jacob stalk me and do things to us edward is mean he won't leave me alone he doesn't love me he wanted me to just be with him, jacob do something please get your sunset clan and tell Vanessa that I'm on her ide here".

All the cullens were shocked. They had fallen for my plan. They opened the trunk up and gave me the evils. I smiled and laughted. They were dissaponited. They knew nothing about me. NOTHIN, Eddy then found out and was so sad. He couldn't believe it. Then we approahced them and took them to our lair called "Power". It would controll them, it woudn't let them drink any blood. This was it my plan. Suddaley Jacob rushed into my arms. he adored me and gave me a big kiss, It made me even more powerful and he told me we were married and that we have a new home. I was exicted. The cullens couldn't existed no-more. But we wern't gonna kill them, we were just gonna trap them. They felt un-welcome. This was it

Me and Jacob were going to be their for ever and would never see them again. I know what we did was wrong. But in the end of it all I was in the sunset clan. The next day Vanessa came in and smiled. she was pleased, she wanted to go shopping with me and enjoy spent hundreds of pounds. we smiled and hugged and went back home in India. We loved it there. I Loved Jacob from the start but Vanessa was always there for me. she liked it. We had a sleepover and I lived with jacob and vanessa happily ever after


End file.
